


Need more Data

by firehawk05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Written for the 8 May prompt : So we're slaves to any semblance of touch.  It's just fluffy. And involves cuddling.





	Need more Data

“You know. Hypothetically. I’m sure I could program a bot to do this.”

The gentle movement of the broad, callused hand through his hair stops abruptly and Steve looks at him askance.

“This. Cuddling thing. If we actually break it down, what does it come down to? Physical contact? Bots can do that. Body heat? There are mechanical workarounds certainly. Artificial skin with tactile sensors? Synthetic polymers are seriously advanced these days. And my AIs, I’m proud to say, already do amazing banter…”

“Tony.” There’s a faint crease on his boyfriend’s brow. Ice blue eyes hide concern as he tries to work out how much is real and how much is just Tony's self deprecating humor. 

“I’m just brainstorming alternatives. Think about the all the lonely people whose lives we could improve. I mean. Think of the sheer numbers we could wean off their blood pressure meds with a reliable, if albeit rechargable source of oxytocin.”

“I’m not going anywhere Tony.” Steve’s baritone rumbles deep in his chest, sending a cascade of pleasant shivers down his lover's spine. 

“Do that again. I’ll need more data points if I’m going to be able to replicate that.”

“For science?”

"Yes.” Stark groans and cuddles nearer, pressing into the solid, reassuring bulk that is Steve. “Always for science.”


End file.
